Keeping Promises
by KayValo87
Summary: SEQUEL TO "REMAKING MEMORIES": Rodney made a promise to his team and, now that the bullies are bigger, his life might depend on keeping it.


Hello again!

I had not planned to write this, but it struck me that Rodney had also made a promise during his memories in the machine. That thought inspired what you are about to read.** NOTE:** This is a sequel, so if you have not read the first one you might not get some of the references.

This story is for Yutowu and the anonymous guest who reviewed to the last story with comments about the team keeping _their_ promises, prompting me to make sure Rodney kept his.

A big thanks to my beta, dlldarkwolf, for taking the time to help get this ready.

**DISCLAIMER:** If you recognize it from TV, it is not mine.

Enjoy ...

* * *

Rodney McKay was lost in his work. The dark and dusty chamber had all but melted away as he immersed himself into the Ancient database. Most of the data was the same as what they had on Atlantis, such as a sort of user's manual for the Puddle Jumpers, but there were a few things that were expanded. If he was right, he had just found instructions on how to construct drones. That could be useful.

"Dr. McKay?"

Rodney didn't recognize the voice, but that wasn't uncommon when he worked off world. It was probably one of the locals with another question about the database. Well, they would have to wait until he was finished.

"Busy," he muttered, delving deeper into his reading.

"I can see that," the voice continued, sounding amused. "I was just wondering if you found the part on weapon construction."

The request was oddly specific and Rodney's curiosity got the better of him. He glanced over to see one of the locals, as he expected, but there was a look in his eye that the others he had met didn't have. Unfortunately, he had seen it too many times before not to recognize it.

Danger.

About the same time that Rodney had the thought, he noticed that the man had positioned himself between the database and the door. On top of that, they were the only two in the room. Wasn't there supposed to be a guard in here with him? … Like the one who was here … and got bored at some point so Rodney said he could check outside … yeah. In retrospect, not the best idea.

"So, Dr. McKay, did you find what I'm looking for?"

He had, but Rodney wasn't about to tell him that. He could try bluffing, but that would only work for a short time. When was that Marine coming back? He vaguely remembered the kid saying something about checking the perimeter. Was that for the building or the block?

"I'm waiting, Doctor," the man said, his voice taking a less than friendly tone, "and you don't want to keep me waiting."

He moved closer to Rodney and the scientist immediately started to plot out an escape route. Shifting to the edge of the machine, he was able to give himself a clear path to the door. Just a few more steps and he might be able to - run into three more guys who were even bigger than the one he had already met. Why did bullies always travel in packs? Wait … they were just bullies. Sheppard had told him how to handle bullies, even made him promise he would do it. Of course, he was almost 40 - a little too old to be running to the teacher. Still, he had promised …

"Here's how this is going to work," the ringleader started. "You give us everything that database has on weapon construction and we let you live."

Rodney turned to see the guy now had a knife, which was a pretty good indicator that the group didn't plan to let him live regardless of whether or not he helped them. Unfortunately, it also meant that calling for help would probably result in him bleeding out before anyone could reach him. So how could he keep his promise and survive? Easy enough, he just had to be smarter than the bullies. Returning to the console, he went back to work. A few minutes later, he checked his watch and picked up his radio.

"Hold it," the ringleader ordered, lifting his knife. "You are not calling anyone."

"Fine," Rodney shrugged, returning the radio and going back to work. "Then you can explain to my people _when they show up_ why I haven't checked in at the designated time."

He held his breath, trying to act casual while hoping the group would take the bait. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the men look at each other. An eternity later, the leader picked up his radio.

"You can check in, but if you try _anything,_ all they will hear is the sound of your dying breath."

Rodney could think of a few things to say to that overly dramatic threat, but he bit his tongue rather than lose it to that knife. Instead he just reached for the radio only to have it pulled away. Now what?

"First, hand over your weapon."

As if he had the skills to shoot the four of them before they killed him. Still, he needed that radio to get out of here, so he allowed them to take his gun. But were they satisfied with that? No. In true bully fashion, they had to show their dominance by controlling the radio while he talked into it - probably so they could cut him off the second he went off script. He was going to have to be very careful with how he phrased things, especially since the one holding his gun was so close he could almost feel the guy's breath on his neck. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that his team would be here soon and signalled the ringleader to push the button.

"This is McKay, anyone read me?"

_Please be Sheppard please be Ronon please be Teyla please be Sheppard please be Ronon please be Teyla please be Sheppard-_

"This is Lorne. How's the work coming along?"

Damn it. Not that Lorne wouldn't be able to help him, but they weren't exactly close. He might not be able to pick up on voice inflection like Teyla, wording like John, or tone like Ronon. Still, this was his one shot and he had to think fast ...

"Nothing special," he reported, as calmly as he could. "Tell Sheppard it's just like my homework when I was seven."

"Um, okay," the major responded, sounding slightly confused. "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do. McKay out."

With that done, he returned to work and silently prayed that his team got the message.

***S*G*A***

John did another scan of the town square before turning back to where Teyla was negotiating with the local government. If Rodney was right, the outpost here had some very useful intel for fighting the wraith - intel that the locals would not be able to utilize. The trick was telling them this without insulting them so that they would allow Atlatis to have it. For this reason, Teyla was handling the trade talks while John and Ronon silently watched the perimeter. Not that either of them were bad at negotiating, but there had been enough incidents that Woolsey actually ordered them to stay out of this one. Better safe than sorry.

"Colonel!" Lorne called, coming up on his position.

"Major," John greeted with a nod. "Enjoying the sunny day?"

Lorne gave the overcast sky a glance, but shrugged off the question. Just as well, the weather was the last thing on John's mind. With the importance of this negotiation, he had to spread his people thin to make sure all their bases were covered, and that was something he never liked to do. On top of that, three of the people on this mission were fresh off the boat - or rather, the Daedalus. He really hoped their first mission out did not become a trial by fire.

"I just talked to McKay," Lorne continued. "He said the database was nothing special."

"Well, that's disappointing," John commented.

"Yeah, but there was something about the way he said it … I don't know, it seemed off somehow."

"What did he say?" the Colonel inquired.

"He said to tell you it was just like his homework when he was seven."

Homework? Why would an Ancient database be like- Suddenly, it all made sense. He shared a look Ronon, but it was clear that the Satedan was way ahead of him. As the big guy vaulted the short wall between them and the courtyard, Teyla rose from the negotiation table.

"I'm afraid an emergency has arisen that requires our immediate attention," she said, a slight trace of tension betraying her emotions. "Please excuse us. We will be honored to resume our discussion as soon as we are able to return."

She didn't give them time to argue as she was already hurrying through the gate and across the courtyard, John right beside her. As he ran, the Colonel's mind flashed back to the memory they had witnessed. He could see little Rodney, his tears darkening the floor of the alley as a kid ground his face into the filthy cement. All that for a single sheet of homework. What would a bully do to their friend to get access to an Ancient database?

"Sheppard!" Lorne called, racing alongside him. "You want me to come along?"

"If you can keep up," he answered, increasing his speed to match Ronon.

John joined his team at the entrance to the old university building, built upon the ruins of an Ancient outpost. Somewhere inside was Rodney and at least one hostile, but how far and how many? John pulled out his lifesigns detector and lead the way inside, Teyla and Ronon falling in behind him while Lorne covered the rear. Five lifesigns in a room up ahead: two near the doorway and three further inside. The Colonel held up the detector so his team could see what they were up against, before slipping it back into his pocket. If Rodney was one of the three - which was most likely the case - they had to handle this carefully.

"You are stalling, Doctor," a gravelly voice sneered.

"I'm not stalling, it's a big database," came Rodney's defensive answer.

"Perhaps you would work faster with my blade in your belly."

"Slower actually, but thanks for trying."

At least they knew Rodney wasn't hurt. Now to get him out of there. Turning slightly, John silently relayed his plan to his team and Lorne. Their timing had to be perfect if they wanted to end this quickly. On his signal, Teyla and Lorne took the guards by the door, giving him and Ronon an opening to get into the room.

"Hey, Buddy," John greeted Rodney, keeping his sights trained on the guy with a knife next to him. "Who are your friends?"

"We haven't gotten around to pleasantries," Rodney answered from his spot between the thugs.

"Well, that's not very polite," the Colonel commented.

He motioned with his P-90, wordlessly instructing the one he was covering to back away from his friend. Glaring darkly the guy slowly shifted away from the scientist, a sideways glance betraying his calculations on trying to take a human shield. Big mistake.

"Make a move on him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground," John promised, all civility gone from his voice.

Although he didn't drop the knife, the man wisley heeded his warning and relocated to the wall. Once he could move without putting himself in the line of fire, or in range of the blade, Rodney crossed the room and positioned himself next to his team. The look on his face relayed his relief and gratitude, but when he opened his mouth ...

"What kept you?"

Yeah, he was okay.

"Well, you know what traffic is like this time of day," John shrugged. "Major, get some of your team in here to take care of these guys."

"Yes, Sir."

"Speaking of which," John started quietly, "where's your guard?"

"I think he went to check the perimeter," Rodney answered.

John cursed under his breath. Even a new guy should know the difference between a guard and a watchman. He wasn't assigned to look after the building, he was assigned to look after the man! Well, it was a mistake that would not happen again, John would see to that.

"Major Lorne?" a surprised voice came from the doorway. "Colonel Sheppard? What's going on?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Jepson," Lorne responded. "Wait for me outside."

While John would have preferred to read the inept soldier the riot act himself, the kid was technically under Lorne and as such the Major got first dibs. Just as well; in his current mood, John would probably shoot him. A minute later, a unit of Marines showed up to take custody of the bullies. Only then did John lowered his weapon and get a good look at his friend. Rodney was relieved, annoyed, and not hurt. That was as good an outcome as they could ask for.

"So, what was this all about?" the Colonel questioned.

"They found out what was in the database and wanted me to get it for them," Rodney answered.

"Why can't people learn to do their own homework?"

The scientist ignored the remark and led the team over to the console to show them what he had found. The database was definitely worth the trip to the planet, but not the risk to Rodney. Leaving Ronon to protect their friend, John and Teyla headed back to the negotiating tables. Now that they knew what the planet had to offer, they were in a much better position.

"I don't care if he ordered you to," Lorne shouted as the passed where he was addressing his Marine. "You do not leave your post!"

Orders? McKay told his detail to leave? Reaching up, John tapped his radio.

"Sheppard to McKay."

"What?" came a distracted answer.

"You ordered Jepson to leave?"

"Jepson? Oh, him," Rodney murmured. "Maybe, I guess ... He asked if he could check outside and do you know how distracting boredom is?"

He knew how irritated his friend got when people started poking around things, and he could understand that babysitting McKay was not everyone's choice assignment, but that wasn't much of an excuse. Once they got back to Atlantis, he was going to have to make a few rules about security assignments.

A few days later, John was heading to breakfast when he was joined by Lorne. Between the two of them, they had managed to drill into their men what it meant to be on guard detail. So far it seemed to be working, or at least no more of their non-combatants had come under serious threat.

"Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," John shrugged.

"Back there, when McKay was working on the database, you both made comments about homework. What was that about?"

John didn't answer right away as the memory of the memory flashed through his head. The thought of how close they came to a repeat of that incident, what those thugs could have done to Rodney … it made his blood boil. But it didn't happen. His scientist was okay, safe and sound in his own lab. Those bullies wouldn't see the outside of a cell for a very very long time - Woolsey had seen to that - and Lorne had been a big help in putting them there. But however much he had helped …

"It's not my story to tell," John relied. "You want to know about that, you'll have to ask McKay."

"Sheppard! Lorne!" Rodney shouted, jogging up to them.

"Speaking of McKay," Lorne muttered.

"Morning," John greeted the clearly annoyed scientist. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, hi," Rodney muttered. "On behalf of the science team, I would like to thank you two for emphasizing our safety on missions … Now, can you please tell the new guys to stop breathing down our necks? Seriously, your guys are going to be stepped on if they get any closer and my people can't work like this."

Maybe they had done too good of a job in scaring them straight. Still ...

"Sounds about right," John shrugged, looking to the Major

"Yeah," Lorne agreed. "I mean, you wouldn't want them to get too far away."

If Rodney's glare got any stronger, lasers would start coming out of his eyes.

"I'll talk to them," Lorne promised, while John just grinned.

"Thank you," McKay said, his expression relaxing. "You two heading to breakfast?"

The invitation to join them went unsaid, but was received and silently accepted. As they walked, John glanced at his friend and teammate. Getting access to the database had been like an early Christmas for the science department and he hadn't seen him much as he and Zelenka had been taking people back and forth to various allies and trading partners to get everything they needed to start construction. It won't be long until their store of drones would be completely replenished. With all that going on, you would think Rodney would be exhausted, but he seemed alert and focused - although that might be the exorbitant amount of caffeine he had consumed over the last few days.

"I'm gonna get some coffee," Rodney announced when they reached the commissary. "You need some coffee?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" John asked, grabbing a tray.

"What? No … I mean, I've been up for a while. There's nothing wrong with a cup or two before breakfast."

"And how many cups or two have you had?"

"Not important."

That many, huh? John was just wondering if he should clue Carson in on Rodney's caffeine addiction when Lorne cleared his throat.

"McKay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," he replied, loading up his tray.

"What did you mean when you mentioned your homework?"

Rodney paused, hand hovering over the pancakes. John watched him carefully, ready to change the subject if needed, but the scientists just sighed and continued to fill his tray.

"It's not much of a story," he answered lightly. "Kids stole my homework when I was a kid. That's all."

That wasn't all, and Lorne's expression showed that he knew that as well as John. However, the major was understanding and didn't push the issue - though he did shoot a look at his commanding officer before excusing himself to join a table of Marines. If John was to guess, he would probably say the Major had connected what he just heard with the report about the memory machine. Even Kavanagh was smart enough to figure that much out, but they would never know the whole story. The truth was reserved for the people who experienced it and no one else.

As the conversation shifted to the much lighter topic of weapon manufacturing, the two of them were joined by Ronon and Teyla. It was a standard breakfast: Teyla asking Rodney about how much he slept, John and Ronon swiping food from everyone else's plate, and Rodney complaining about the latest screw-up in the lab. No threats, no self-made walls, no troubles. They were just four friends connected by bonds of trust, loyalty, and promises kept.

* * *

So, what do you think? Does it hold up to the original?

Comments, suggestions, and requests are always welcome.


End file.
